Bound
by kanshou87
Summary: Loki knew he was doomed the moment he stepped into Muspelheim. Inspired by jiyu333's fanart (Link is available inside the story) [Warning: Torture, Dark Fic, Non-Con]


**Bound**

_Author's note: _

_Finally got this story done after a year of procrastination. Inspired by jiyu333's fanart (click here: post/68570386522) _

_This work is unbeta-ed so I apologise in advance for any spelling or grammatical mistakes. _

Loki cursed silently at the twin metal cuffs encircling his ankles and knees. The wretched restrains kept him subdued and weak; it was literally sucking his life force away. Like his brother's battle weapon, Mjonir it was forged from Uru metal, a powerful element which could either empower its holder with extraordinary power. The All-father however has specifically ordered the Dwarves to reserve the effects of shackles, making it anti-magic instead. As a precaution, King Odin has infused his own magic into the instrument, solidifying its structure. Any attempt of breaking free, the cuffs will recoil with anti-magic blast that is excruciating painful to its bearer. Loki has learned that on his first day of his imprisonment, when he tried cast a reversal spell. The metal bonds reacted to Loki's attempt with repeated waves of anti-magic force which burns his very core.

The chains became heavier each day until the point where the trickster God stopped moving altogether. Loki finally gave into exhaustion and laid at a corner of his cell waiting uncertainty. His emotionless eyes were fixated on starry sky outside. As days turned to months, the great King of Asgard has denied his execution. Odin has sentenced Loki to an eternal solitary confinement instead. He claimed that Frigga was the reason of his leniency but he knew of the All-father's intention. Loki's last audience with the All-father has confirmed all this.

"If I have not taken you in, you won't be standing here to hate me."

Loki's eyes watered at his adoptive father's remarks.

_Don't you dare shed a tear, Loki. Don't let your weakness show._

Despite the sting of Odin's words, Loki was glad the man has said that to his face. The prince of Asgard could finally let go of his sentiment he held towards his once family. No longer Loki would need to present to be someone he was not. For he was Loki Laufeyson, the unwanted runt of King Laufey and the greatest sorcerer in the Nine Realms. He would no longer be at the whim of the All-Father being used as a weapon for Asgard's conquest. Loki would not stand idle and let himself to outlive his purpose.

For that, Loki swore he would remained defiant against all obstacles pitted against him. He would fought tooth and nail against All-father's orders, spitting insults to his once-father whenever he can. No force in the universe could break him or force him into submission.

Or so he thought.

Loki clung onto his stubborn pride as long as he could. Five decades of solitary confinement was not enough to quell the hatred burning inside of him. That was when the All-Father decreed to have Loki transported to Muspelheim to serve the rest of his sentence.

The prince recalled the first time when he stepped into the inferno habitat. Sweat poured from his forehead like waterfall and evaporate as soon as they touched the rocky ground. He was literally burning from the searing heat given the nature of his body. Without his magic, Loki could not calibrate his body temperature to suit his environment. By the time he confronted the Demon King Surtur, he was no longer standing. The sole of his feet were blistered so badly to the point where he could smell the burning of his skin. His escorts showed him no mercy; he was hauled up each time he stumbled and forced to walk on his damaged feet.

"Tell the All-father that his gift is well received. He may retrieve him once our agreement expires."

The head of the Einharjar nodded and ordered his men to leave. They vanished a minute later, taken by the Bifrost light.

Once Loki was alone, the demon King spoke with a booming voice that shook the ground Loki stood.

"I never imagined the All-father would go through such lengths to quell disagreements between our realms. To send his flesh and blood as tribute to his enemy, it is unheard of but commendable."

_I'm not more the son of Odin than water is to Muspelheim_. _ . _

Those words stuck in Loki's mouth like the bitter aftertaste of medicine but he dared not speak them out. Instead, he just stared blankly at the fire giant, squinting his eyes to stop himself from fainting. His focus slowly gave away as blazing temperature burned him alive from the inside. Even the hottest summers of Asgard was bearable in comparison to Muspelheim.

Surtur's crimson eyes narrowed.

"What have you done to deserve All-father's wrath, I wonder? Not that it is any concern of mine…"

Loki let out an undignified gasp when his articles were ripped from his body. He tried to cover his modesty by crouching into a tight ball but was stopped by two fire giants. Each of Loki's limbs were pried apart by massive hands, immobilising him where he stood. Surtur beckoned him to move closer, to which he begrudgingly did.

The demon king eyes narrowed in scrutiny. He was not impressed with his captive's features; alabaster skin, undeveloped tones and small framed. They were nothing of an Aesir's. Surtur started to wonder the possibility of being duped by Odin. He trailed his fingers along Loki's angular jawline, feeling the smoothness of the skin underneath. When his digits reached to the middle of his torso, he could feel a surge of pent up seidr force whirling below.

Surtur closed his eyes and focused on the energy, trying to steal some of it. A few seconds later, his felt his whole being burned as the force seeps into himself. He could feel his palm burned like he had touch something cold, icy cold…

Surtur was taken aback when the Aesir before him morphed into another being. Loki's once milky skin was now dark blue, lines of runes appearing on the surface. His emerald eyes turned crimson red, like the fire that burned in the background of Muspelheim. Two blunt horns sprouted from his forehead, curving upwards into his bangs.

"What is the meaning of this? How dare the All-father send a Frost Giant to mock me? A runt, no less!"

Muspelheim shook at its Master's fury. Surtur grabbed Loki's neck in a swift move and lifted him.

"Explain yourself, Jotun! A word of lie and I will burned you alive this instant!"

Loki clawed at Surtur's vice-like grip and wheezed.

"Odin is no father of mine. I was adopted…"

He was agonised to continue.

"You are lying! Why would the All-father adopt his enemy's kin?"

Loki choked when Surtur's claws cut his skin.

"Because I am to be his weapon."

Loki fell unceremoniously on the ground when Surtur let go of his hold suddenly.

"Elaborate."

"Many centuries ago, Jotunheim has launched its attack on Midgard but its attempts were foiled by Asgard. The All-father confiscated the Casket of Winters and took me as a bargaining chip to discourage any future attempts of retaliation."

Loki went on explaining how he discovered the truth of his identify and his crimes which led him here. Surtur listened attentively to every single detail Loki said, lips curved to a smile at the thought of exerting revenge on his old enemy.

"Interesting but it won't save you from what is about to come."

He grabbed a fistful of raven hair and brought his face near Loki's ear.

"You may not be the true son of Odin, but you are still responsible for his treachery. For that you will pay with both your body, mind and soul."

Surtur placed a palm over Loki's chest and emitted ominous aura on its surface. Loki screamed in agony as it turned into black flames engulfing his bare body. He rolled on the ground trying to dissipate the flame but with no avail. What seemed to be minutes felt like an eternity as he was burning in the endless inferno.

When the sensation finally stopped, Loki didn't have any tears left to shed.

"Your soul is mine, little Jotun. For eternity."

Upon hearing Surtur's words, Loki wished he had never cross the All-father.

xxx

It was in Muspelheim had Loki learned the true meaning of suffering. Having his soul bound to Surtur, Loki could not die despite the severity of his body injuries. It would heal eventually to the point no scar was left. The endless cycle of pain that he was forced to endure was killing him slowly and he had craved for death at the end of each torture session.

Surtur knew nothing about mercy when it comes to his torment. The demon King took pleasure in tormenting him in any way possible, be it roasting him alive or force feed him with molten hot lava. Loki prayed each day that by some chance his body would reached its breaking point and disintegrate to nothing. He hoped that Surtur would liberate him with swift death once he had outlived his purpose one day.

But today was not it.

Loki cringed when the door of his damp cell swung open. Two fire giants came in and grabbed him by forearm before dragging him out. He fought the urge to throw up when an unexpected wave of nausea hit him. His tormentors would not take the matter lightly if he did. The last thing he wanted was to give them more reason to cause him more pain.

Loki did not struggle when the giants tied him down onto a piece of slab. Had it been his early days here, Loki would lashed back with all his might, either in form of physical struggle or verbal insults. He has long learned since then that resistance would only aggravate his condition.

Loki flinched at the crack of a whip. He bit the inside of his cheeks to stop himself for crying out when the popper landed on his exposed back, drawing blood at each lash. His tormentor did not leave any part of skin untouched. By the end of his session, Loki's back was in bloody mess marred by criss-cross scars.

Surtur was on site when Loki's punishment ended. He inspected the handiwork his minions did and was satisfied with the outcome. He traced a finger on the ex-prince ruined back, coating the tip with his blood.

"I should reward you for being so pliant, Jotun. It's time for you to learn another lesson."

Loki shuddered when the demon king's fingers slid lower to valley of his buttocks, brushing the tip of his tailbone. The ex-prince immediately trashed when Surtur's finger grazed through his most intimate parts. Loki could tolerate pain but this, this was another thing altogether. The feeling of the demon's hands on him was something he could not accept no matter how much his conditioning has taught him.

Angered by his captive sudden defiance, he reached for bucket of salt water and splashed it on his back. Loki howled in pain when the liquid touched his wounds but was quickly silenced by his painful grip on his privates.

"Do that again and I will make sure these are removed this instantly."

All his resolve fade away at the thought of being neutered. Loki would not trade his body for his stubborn pride. He summoned whatever will he has left to stop his struggles altogether. The demon King smiled and pet his head for his effort.

"Good boy. Now just relax..."

Surtur continued his ministrations Loki's backside. He parted the supple mounds of flesh and took in the sight of his puckered hole. The sorcerer suppressed a whimper when one of Surtur's blood coated finger breached his entrance. He wanted to purge the uncomfortable feeling of the demon's intrusion but was hindered by Surtur's vice like grip on his thighs. Loki's heart sunk another finger was inserted inside, this time moving in a scissor like motion.

"Only two fingers and you already this tight. I wonder how much it be like when I'm inside of you."

Loki's eyes watered at Surtur's remark. He was to be made ergi by the demon King himself. He tried very hard not to vomit at the thought of it.

It felt like an eternity when Surtur removed his fingers. Loki cursed himself for missing the intruding sensation. However, it was short lived when he felt a blunt tip sliding across his inner thighs. He need not look at the demon King to know how large his girth was; his entrance was already tearing when the tip slipped in. Surtur let out a moan when Loki's insides cramped around his length.

"Please.. don't.."

Loki paled as soon as those words left his mouth. His punishment came swift as Surtur thrusted forward without warning. He screamed himself hoarse as the monster fucked him abandon. It was thousand times worse than any pain Loki has experienced. The onslaught of sensation was unbearable as Loki has no control over it. Surtur played him like a sitar, strumming his bundle of nerves at the right time, eliciting moans of pain and pleasure at the same time. Like a puppet master, he knew where to pull the right strings to make his body writhed under his touch.

Never had Loki felt more disgusted when Surtur climaxed and smeared his inner thighs with his release. He fought back tears when he felt sticky substance leaked from his abused entrance down his shaking legs. Loki did not even bother to stop Surtur when he captured his mouth with his.

_Nothing but a thing at his Master's disposal. Look how far you fell this time. _

xxx

Thor braved the fires of Muspelheim with Mjonir's lightning. The Einhenjars have already broke through the fire demon's battle formation. The devil's stronghold fell like trees under the Warrior's Three assault and victory was near.

"Come out and face me, Surtur!"

The Demon King licked his lips and drew out his sword.

"Your arrogance will be your downfall, Odinson."

"No, it is your life whom I will take today. Not mine."

Thor let out a battle cry and lunged forward.

xxx

Thor could barely stand when he sent Surtur to his doom with Mjonir. He should rejoiced looking at the burned body of the demon King but he could not. Something in Surtur's last words irked him.

"You may have won, Thunder God but I have triumphed over Asgard for which you cannot possibly recover."

His musings were interrupted when a young Eihenjar came to report.

"We have freed all the prisoners from the dungeon, Your Highness except one."

"And why is there an exception?"

The young lad's eyes were downcast, trying to avoid his Lord's questionable gaze..

"You have to see it for yourself, my King."

When pulled the iron door open, he spotted a bluish creature lying at the corner of the cell. Thor's nose cringed at the pungent smell assaulting his senses. He went closer to it with Mjonir tightly gripped in his hand.

All color was drained from his face when he recognised the prisoner's face.

"Loki?"

His long lost brother laid naked on the floor with his back marred with wounds old and new. His hands and ankles were shackled together and linked to the collar around his neck, barely covered the bruises underneath it. His left horn was missing; Thor assumed it was sawed off judging by the uneven and jagged surface.

Thor was surprised when Loki did not answer to his call. He place a hand upon his shoulder and gently turned him around. He felt his stomach churned when he saw his ruined lower half. The place where his manhood was have been removed, leaving only a tiny hole for urination. Traces of blood and semen creased on his inner thighs, giving Thor a sense what happened to him.

Surtur's words have finally sunk in.

Not only has Surtur abused his brother, the monster has defiled and mutilated him as well.

Once Loki registered the shadow towering over him, he said,

"Now you see me, brother.."

Thor could not stop unmanly tears flowing down fast from his cheeks.

"It's going to be okay, Loki. We will fix this."

Loki looked at his once brother, trying to believe what he said.

But he couldn't.

Because he was bound.

From the very beginning.

END

_Notes: _

_I hope you enjoy this story and feedback is much appreciated. Please drop me your thoughts in the comment box below. Really appreciate it! _


End file.
